


The Light of Day: A Secret Buried

by gemilyc3



Category: Harry Potter: Marauders Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemilyc3/pseuds/gemilyc3





	The Light of Day: A Secret Buried

As usual the station was packed. Some parents were saying goodbye to their children, tears threatening to spill from their eyes, others were pushing their children away and hurrying them to the train. Some of the children would double-back because they forgot something or they were a bit scared, others would run through the trains doors to look for their friends or get a seat. There was one first year that caught Lily's eye. Like Lily, the girl had long flaming red hair. The girl was clutching onto her belongings for dear life and looked absolutely petrified among the chaos.

"Bye mum, bye dad, I have to get going or I'll be late." said Lily as she gave her parents one last hug.

"Ok darling, be good, and try to have some fun this year. It is your last after all." Said her mother. Lily nodded then walked away, but instead of walking to the train, she made her way over to the scared first year. When she reached the girl, she ducked down to be at eye level with her.

"Hello, I'm Lily. What's your name?" She asked holding out her hand for the girl to shake, which she did.

"I'm Anna." Said the little girl, Anna

"Hello Anna, it's nice to meet you. Are you waiting for someone?" Lily asked

"No." said the girl "I'm meant to get on the train."

"Well, let's get you on the train then." Said Lily with a big smile on her face. She stood up and held her hand out for the girl to take a hold of. The girl took it and they made their way to get on the train, dloading their bags onto the train on the way.

"Let's find somewhere for you to sit." as they were looking for someone Anna's age Lily ran into someone.

"Sorry Lily." said the boy as he reached down to pick up a book he dropped. "It's ok Remus. I'll see you at the prefects meeting?" she asked

"Yes, but I'm not Head Boy." he said with a little chuckle

"Firstly, how did you know that's what I was getting at? Secondly, if you're not Head Boy then who is?"

"Well, that's actually a funny story..." "What is?" Lily asked, slightly concerned at what the answer would be

"Uh...I-it's James."

"What!?" Lily shrieked "Potter got Head Boy? How?"

"I honestly have no idea. By the way who's this?" Remus asked looking down at the girl holding onto Lily's hand

"Oh, uh this is Anna. She's a first year. We're just trying to find somewhere for her to sit." Said Lily, calming down slightly

"Well, I think I saw a group of first years get in that compartment down there." Said Remus pointing to a door not too far down

"Thanks." Said Lily "I'll see you at the meeting." Remus nodded and kept walking

"Hey Lily?" Anna asked

"Yeah?"

"What's a Head Boy? and what's a Potter?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face Lily chuckled a little before saying

"Well each year the headmaster picks two seventh years to be Head Boy and Girl. They assign prefects jobs to do."

"And a Potter?"

"I'm not sure anyone truly knows what a Potter is but they are very annoying and like to ask you out a lot, even when you tell them you aren't interested."

"Why?"

"They think it's a fun game to play." Lily said shrugging her shoulders

"So you don't like your Potter? and he doesn't really like you, even though he asked you on a date?"

"Pretty much."

"Why would he ask you out if he doesn't like you? It seems a rather silly game."

"Yes it is, and a rather annoying one to. Come let's go check out this compartment, the train will be leaving soon and I'll have to go."

"Ok." said Anna and they went to the compartment.


End file.
